To Love the Ultimate Idiot
by WishingDragon45
Summary: Minami has always loved Akihisa. But what if he returns her feelings? This story follows Akihisa's point of view while some chapters follow the point of view of my OC, Grace. Pairings are Aki/Minami, Miharu/OC, Yuuji/Shouko, Kouta/Aiko, and Hideyoshi/Mizuki. Rate and Review! I suck at summaries, so just read it. Rated T for now, but I might change it to M later on.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Akihisa Yoshii was in love. He didn't know how, or why, all he knew was that ever since his first year at Fumizuki Academy, he had been unmistakably drawn to the maroon- haired, extremely beautiful, and unnecessarily violent Minami Shimada. He had known about his attraction to the girl for about two years, his feelings had haunted his waking mind, and his dreams.

When he was awake, the sight of her gave him a euphoric feeling that no one else could. He had written her dozens of love letters, none of them had been good enough for her. He just wasn't the romantic sort, he gave it his all, but his efforts yielded no rewards. He may be smarter than everyone thought, but he just couldn't come up with the right words to tell her that she meant everything to him and more. He loved the way her hair swayed in the beautiful ponytail that she always wore. He loved the way her eyes shone when the light hit them right. He loved how she struggled with kanji. He loved her nickname for him, the name that only she was allowed to call him, "Aki." He loved her smile, the smile that never ceased to dazzle him, the smile she had on her face every time he saw her. He loved her strength, in both the sense that she could break his limbs without even trying, and in the sense that once she truly wanted to do something, there was no point in trying to get her to quit. She was everything he wanted, everything he needed, and he loved her.

In his dreams, he would revisit his favorite moments with her, he would dream of what could have been if he hadn't screwed up the moment. Maybe he could have even kissed her again, but he always managed to say precisely the wrong thing. Why was it that he could never say anything to her without saying something absolutely moronic? How was it that he couldn't go five minutes without somehow insulting her? Every time he asked himself these questions, he would tell himself it would never happen again, only to break that promise to himself the next time he saw her. Maybe he was subconsciously pushing her away. He loved her, but maybe he was too afraid of getting hurt again. Maybe he was so afraid to give his heart to someone, that he didn't let anyone get close enough to see who he really was.

He suddenly had the perfect words for his love letter.

He worked all night, trying to get his words out onto the page before they left him completely. And in the morning, having stayed up all night, he finally finished the letter he would give to her the next chance he got.

Akihisa's Point of View

_There, finished _were the first thoughts to run through my head as I finished my masterpiece, the letter that I would give to the girl who could break my heart, and then put it back together again without even trying. She drove me insane, I couldn't think straight whenever she was around. She was the reason that I hadn't been able to sleep for the last three nights. Every time I so much as think of her, my heart starts racing and I can't breathe. I'm going to do it this time, I'm going to tell her how much she means to me. Whether I tell her directly or not, I'll get my message across. Even if I have to scream it for the world to hear, I'll get her to see just how much she means to me. Even if she doesn't feel the same way, it's better to know and move on than to wonder "what if" for the rest of your life. With that thought in mind, I found an envelope, sealed the letter inside it, and got up from the desk in my bedroom to get ready for work.

I made sure I had everything I needed before I left. Wallet, keys and a black smock and visor, my work uniform. I began working part-time at the end of second year, and had been working at a restaurant all summer. Third year starts in two weeks, and I planned on asking Minami out as soon as the term started. When I got there, I saw that there was someone waiting for me. That person was Miharu. Despite the fact that we were both basically fighting over the same girl, we had somehow become unlikely friends, we would make polite conversation and banter like good friends do, and I really enjoyed her company. But today she had a sour look on her face, and I knew something was wrong.

"Hey, Miharu, what's with the sad face? Tears don't become you" I said as I walked up to her.

"You left a love letter on one of your tables yesterday, and I was locking up last night" she snapped back, obviously angry. 'Oh no' I thought. 'She must have read it'

"I know we're friends now, but now that I know you're serious about asking her out," she said, "I guess I just have to move on, huh? Besides, she always rejected me"

"I'm sorry, I meant to tell you, but I was afraid of how you might react, I should have been more honest with you, and I hope you'll be able to forgive me." I said.

"It's okay, I don't know why I didn't give up before now, I kept getting rejected, anyway." she said, giving me a sad smile.

"I was meaning to ask you about that, you were always very persistent, and you never gave up, even after being rejected so many times, I always admired that about you, but I was also curious about why you never gave up." I said.

"I kept trying because I thought that I could convince her to change her mind, my common sense kept telling me that it would be useless, but I ignored it and kept tyring." she said.

"Well, even if you can't convince her, that doesn't necessarily mean you won't steal the heart of another beautiful girl, besides, you seem to have very good taste in women, the fact that you fell for someone as amazing as Minami proves it" I said.

"Thanks" she said "Oh, by the way, there's something else I wanted to say to you"

"And what would that be?" I asked.

"You're late!" she exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After being harshly reprimanded by Miharu on the importance of punctuality, I began my shift waiting tables. I work tables 1 to 4. Since I have only been working here for a couple of months, I still can't handle too big of a work load. I was waiting my tables when someone walked in. Long, pink hair, average height, and a bunny beret. I knew that beret, and that pink hair. I knew Mizuki Himeji when I saw her. She was the girl I thought I loved during elementary school, the girl who loved me, despite the fact that she could have anyone she wanted, and she was the best friend of the girl that I was madly in love with. Why was she here? Obviously she was here to eat, this is a restaurant, after all. But it didn't make sense that she was here alone. I watched as she was escorted to Table 3. This was the perfect opportunity to speak to her, to straighten things out between the two of us, make her realize that her feelings were little more than a one-sided crush, while at the same time letting her down as gently as possible. I walked over to the table as quickly as I could, and as I got to the table, she turned around to look at me with a shocked expression.

"Hello, my name is Akihisa and I'll be your server today." I said. The phrase was required by all the employees, so even if she already knew me, I had to say it.

"Akihisa? Is it really you?" she said, shock written across her features.

I couldn't blame her for her surprise, I hadn't called, emailed, or even seen my friends ever since the end of second year. I had isolated myself from them in order to keep up with my other obligations, namely, my part-time job. I had wanted to see them, but I had been working triple shifts this month. The first month I had been isolated, I had lied and told everyone that I was leaving for a while to "find myself." But this month, I had simply been ignoring their calls and avoiding the places where they might see me. I had needed some time to be the real Akihisa Yoshii, not the so-called Ultimate Idiot of Fumizuki Academy, that version of me was a fake, I wasn't really as stupid as everyone thought, but they didn't know that, so I decided to get away from it all, to be me for a while.

"Yes, ma'am, it's me, but I'm not allowed to chat with my customers while I'm on the clock" I answered, not meeting her eyes "Now, if you would let me take your order, then I can get back to my other customers."

"You mean you work here?" she asked, giving me a confused look.

"Yes, now, I need to take your order if I am to keep my job, so would you like to order, or is there anyone else on their way?" I said, getting slightly annoyed.

"Akihisa, can we talk?" she asked.

"Not while I'm on the clock, I'm working a triple shift today, I don't get off until 9. But if you're about to confess your feelings to me, I've known since first year. And I must say, I know you can do better." I said.

"You knew?" she exclaimed, blushing.

"Well, you were quite obvious, if you don't mind my saying so." I said, giving her a sly grin "Now, would you like to order? Or just a drink to start you off?"

"Actually, I'm waiting for Yuuji and the others, but I'll have a diet cola" she said, smiling.

"Alright, one diet cola, you wait there, and I'll have your drink in a few minutes. The place is pretty busy today" I said, gesturing to the other tables in the restaurant.

"How long have you been working here?" she asked me when I got back with her drink.

"Ever since the end of second year," I said "I'm actually pretty proud of my ability to find such a nice part-time job so quickly"

"But, I thought you left to find yourself when second year ended" she said, looking confused.

"That was a small lie, I just needed to get away from it all for a bit, stop pretending to be the idiot you all thought I was, be the real me for a while." I said, looking away. I never had any intention of letting my friends know that I was smarter than they thought.

"What do you mean?" she asked, looking confused again.

"I'm not the idiot you thought I was, in fact, I haven't been that stupid since elementary school, the stupid thing was all an act" I said, acknowledging the fact that if I told her, at least we'd be able to have more intelligent conversations than if she still thought I was stupid.

"You aren't kidding, are you?" she said.

"I'm being completely serious." I assured her, "But you can't let the others know, I want to tell them in my own time."

"Okay, I think I can keep them from finding out for a while" she said, taking a sip of her drink.

"Thank you, now if you don't mind, I have other tables to tend to." I said, walking away.


	3. Me, Roommates, and Crushes

Chapter 3

While I was waiting my other tables, I saw the others come in. First Yuuji and Shouko, followed by Kouta and Aiko, then Minami, and finally, Hideyoshi. Oh no, Yuuko, Hideyoshi's twin sister was here, too. My ex-girlfriend, the one who would stop at nothing to make my life miserable, was here at the restaurant where I worked.

She and I had dated for a few months in middle school, needless to say, it didn't last. She had cheated on me - four times. Each time I confronted her, she would tell me she loved me and that it would never happen again, and I would believe her, at least until two weeks later when I would find her cheating on me with another guy. It had been me who broke it off, the argument that ensued ended in minced words and hurt feelings, but most of all, it ended with my freedom from her possessive tyranny.

I didn't miss her. How could I miss the girl who had betrayed my trust and lied to me? I would never be able to forgive her, not after what she did, or what she said. I felt more alone when I was with her than I ever had on my own.

The worst part of our relationship had been the times that she said she loved me. I always knew that she never meant it. She never was a convincing liar, that's why I could always tell. Whenever she said she loved me, I could see, behind her eyes, that she never meant it, and she never would.

I had been desperate. When she asked me out, I couldn't refuse. I didn't think about it. I just didn't want to be alone anymore. If I could, I would take it all back, I would refuse her and run away as fast as I could, had I known then what I know now.

That's what she did best, she would find a boy who had been heartbroken, ask him out, and play him like a guitar. Then, when he was no longer of any use to her, she would dump him and leave him to sink into the depths of despair.

I steeled myself for what was to come, and walked over to the table. When I got to the table, I plastered a smile onto my face and said "Hello, my name is Akihisa and I'll be your server today."

I wasn't surprised by their looks of shock, what surprised me was the warm welcome I recieved.

"Hey, long time, no see, Akihisa." said Yuuji.

"Glad you're okay, there was talk of a search party." said Aiko.

"Hi." said Shouko.

"How did you manage to hide from us all this time?" said Hideyoshi.

Kouta didn't say anything, but he gave me a small smile which was acknowledgement enough.

Yuuko didn't say anything either, but her silence scared me. Her silence meant that she was plotting something, and whatever it was, it couldn't be anything good.

"I missed you Aki." said a very familiar, and very welcome, voice.

"Hey Minami, I missed you, too." I said, feeling my face grow hot. Why did she have to be so perfect?

"Really?" she said, her face turning red.

"Y-yeah, it wasn't really the same without you." I said, mentally cursing myself for being such a coward. "Anyway," I said, trying to regain my composure, "Can I get you something to drink before you order?"

"Yeah." said Yuuko, an evil smile on her face, "I'll have a root beer."

"Okay." I said. She hated root beer, and I knew that, but I was supposed to give the customers what they asked for, and Yuuko had asked for a root beer.

After I had taken everyone's drink orders, I walked into the kitchen and said hi to my roommate Grace. She moved to Japan from Australia, where her family had lived ever since her older brother had been born. Her family was wealthy, but her father had always taught them that hard work was the only way to truly prosper. That was why she was working here with me, at a low paying part time job like this one.

"Hey Akihisa!" she said with a smile on her face.

"Hey Grace, how's that crush on Miharu going?" I said while I was filling up glasses.

"Oh, shut up. Anyway, who were all those people you were talking to?"

"My friends from school." I said nonchalantly.

"The ones you ran away from at the end of last year?"

"Yeah, and that one over there is the one I'm in love with. See the one with the ponytail?" I said, pointing at Minami.

"Oh, you have a really good taste in women, she's really pretty." she said with a look of interest.

"And that one over there," I said, pointing towards Yuuko, "That's my ex-girlfriend."

"Remind me to trip her in the hallway when we start school together." she said with a sadistic grin.

"That won't be necessary. Besides, if you did that, She'd make your life a living hell." I responded.

"Hey, Akihisa, be careful around her. If she's really as bad as you say, this could get messy." she warned.

"Would you like to help me with these drinks? You look like you could use something to do." I said to her. She was a waitress, but she didn't have any customers so far.

"Sure, besides, I want to get a better look at these friends of yours." she said as she helped me fill glasses and carry the drink trays towards the table.

"Guys, this is my co-worker and roommate, Grace." I said to my friends as I began distributing the drinks.

"Roommate? She lives with you? I thought your sister lived with you." said Minami.

"She had to go back to America, but before she left, she decided to find me a roommate. Grace was new to Japan, and had no place to stay, so she asked my sister if she could stay with me." I said.

"Akira was nice enough, kind of odd, though. She kept trying to kiss Akihisa. Even weirder was the fact that she told us that we're forbidden from dating. Akihisa's nice and all, but I'm not really into him. I already have eyes for someone else, but I'm not even sure they know I exist." she said, looking down at the ground.

"Don't worry, whoever it is probably feels the same way about you, but is just too afraid to say anything." said Minami.

"I don't think so, she's a bit preoccupied with chasing another girl." said Grace.

"She likes Miharu." I said, smirking.

"SHUT UP!" she yelled, blushing. She then gripped the front of her shirt, doubling over in pain.

"Grace! Stay with me!" I yelled, trying to hold her up.

Slowly, her expression returned to normal, and she was able to stand up on her own.

"What just happened?" said Yuuji.

"I have Arrhythmia. It's a rare heart condition. If I get too stressed or excited, I could have a heart attack. My parents sent me here to live in a more relaxed setting, so that I could strengthen my heart and keep from getting too worked up. That's why I'm staying with Akihisa. He lives less than five minutes from the hospital, so I can get help when I need it." she said.

"I'm sorry for getting you wound up like that Grace. I didn't think you'd almost have a heart attack just because of something I said." I said, looking at the ground.

"You'd be surprised. The last heart attack I had was all because a girl back home confessed to me." she said, already able to laugh at what had just happened.

"Where are you from anyway? I thought I heard a slight accent in your voice, but I can't quite place it." said Yuuji.

"I'm a full-blooded Aussie. Born and raised in the Outback." she said proudly.

"That's really cool!" said Minami.

"It can also get pretty wild, which is why I was sent here. No untamed wilderness, and no dangerous animals." Grace said.

"Hey, you two!" said a voice behind them.

As they turned around, they saw an irate Miharu marching their way.

"What are you two doing? You realize that you're not supposed to be making small talk with your customers! If you keep this up, I'll have to fire you." Miharu said, glaring at them.

"Sorry, Miharu." I said.

"It's my fault." Grace said.

"What do you mean?" Miharu asked.

"I was introducing myself to Akihisa's friends, and I guess I got carried away." said Grace.

"That's fine, you're still meeting people, and making friends can be hard with your condition." said Miharu.

"You mean her Arrhythmia?" said Kouta.

"How do you know that?" Miharu said.

"I had another episode." said Grace, blushing.

"You should have told me, I could have helped." Miharu replied.

"I didn't want you to worry about me. Besides, it was over soon enough." Grace said, looking at the ground.

"Of course I'm going to worry about you, you could have died! Let's go, you need to lie down for a little while." Miharu said, pulling Grace towards the break room.

"I don't need to lie down!" Grace protested.

"Akihisa, can you cover for Grace while she rests?" Miharu asked.

"Sure. I can cover for you too if you want to stay with her. You know, make sure she's okay." I said, smirking.

"AKIHISA!" Grace exclaimed as she was dragged to the break room, blushing.

"Now that that's out of the way, can I take your orders?" I said.


End file.
